


Hungry

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Drabble, Explicit Language, Fluff, Post-War, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-13
Updated: 2008-11-13
Packaged: 2018-10-27 14:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Now that Ron and Lavender are married, lunch dates consist of a little less sustenance and a lot more activity.





	Hungry

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Lavender arrived shortly before the Cannons' practice ended, and found a seat in the stands to observe Ron as he made another lap around the pitch. Her entire office was having lunch at the Leaky Cauldron today, and it would be the first time she had the opportunity to show off her handsome, fit, new husband.

Ron caught sight of her on his next loop around the pitch and raised his hand in greeting. She waved back as Coach Flint signaled the end of practice.

That's when _she_ showed up. Pansy Parkinson's father buying the team had come as an unwelcome surprise, and Ron had ranted about it for days on end. He had not, however, mentioned that Pansy had started showing up at practices and making eyes at him. And, there was no other way to describe that leer without being crude. Lavender had to remind herself that she was a lady.

When Pansy engaged Ron in conversation, touching his chest unnecessarily and laughing melodically at something he said, however, Lavender quickly forgot any notions of what was or was not ladylike and made her way out of the stands and across the pitch to where Ron and _that slag_ were holding their conversation.

She cleared her throat loudly when she approached and moved to take _her_ place at Ron's side. He put an arm around her waist and when Pansy didn't acknowledge her, he prodded. "Pansy, you remember Lavender."

"Brown," she said.

"My last name is Weasley," Lavender corrected.

Pansy gave her a disdainful glance and curt nod of acknowledgement, then turned back as though she intended to continue her conversation with Ron.

He, however, had other ideas. "Just let me put my broom away and we'll be ready to go."

Lavender nodded at her husband with a wide smile, and he headed off toward the changing rooms at a quick pace.

Pansy gave her a look that clearly said, 'I'm better than you,' and asked, "So, how did _you_ manage to land the best Keeper in the League? He's a star. What is _he_ doing with _you_?"

Before she could answer, Ron broke in. "The question, Parkinson, is how did _I_ get so lucky?"

"Whatever," Pansy retorted, though she was clearly ruffled by Ron's reply. She rolled her eyes, turned and stalked off the pitch.

Lavender grabbed hold of him and with a soft "crack" they were standing in their bedroom.

"Lav, this isn't the Leaky Cauldron."

"You're right," she said, her voice sultry. "I've lost my appetite for food. All I want is you."

Her lips captured his in a deep kiss that chased any thoughts of his growling stomach away. "I'm going to have to start eating a bigger breakfast in the mornings, if this is the way all of our lunches together are going to go," Ron said.

"Well, if you're really hungry—"

"Oh, I'm hungry. Hungry for you, that is"


End file.
